


Safeword

by Little-Hufflepuff (Peyton_Stark)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, S&M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Torture, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_Stark/pseuds/Little-Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his Uncle sells him to a jaded slave master, 17-year-old Harry finds himself involved heavily in the BDSM scene, untried and a virgin he struggles to find his place amongst the Dom’s and Sub’s alike. That is until a mysterious Dom buys an hour of his time and shows him the pleasure and pain such a lifestyle can involve.<br/>Severus Snape vowed never to take on a virgin or someone new to the scene, he wasn’t prepared to deal with an inept idiot. However, one look at the new kid to the scene and he’s rethinking such vows, he decides to train the boy, to take him under his care, starting with buying an hour of the submissives time. Dom!Severus. Sub!Harry. Light side of Draco/Harry and Severus/Lucius. One sided Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU. Non-Magic. BDSM. D/s. M&S. SNARRY. Graphic. Anal. Torture. Rimming. Blow-jobs. Hand-jobs. Bondage. Wax play. Blood play. Spanking. Dub-con. Underage. Just, sex and lots of it. A little bit of angst. A bit of fluff. Some romance. But, mostly smut.  
> If you are under the age of 18, or get squeamish about some of the stuff mentioned in the warnings and summary, please click out of this story. To those who are left, I hope you enjoy. A few bits of info before you start reading, this will be primarily a Severus/Harry story, but there will be a few times where Harry is partnered with Draco or Tom or another character. Let it be said and known that such partnering will not take over the story. This will contain underage sex. Dub-con, at points. And general perverseness. You have been fairly warned. With that said, go forth and have a read!

There was an apathetic gleam to the man’s eyes. Riddle. That was his name, or at least that’s what his Uncle called the tall, foreboding man. Harry felt like hiding behind his Uncle’s bulk. If only so he could get away from the stoic stare being sent his way. If it wasn’t for his Uncle holding a handful of his jacket to stop him from moving, from escaping, he would have made a run for it. His flight or fight response was kicking in and he had no desire to fight. Riddle appeared calm enough, but the manic sparkle in his dark eyes was disconcerting. Fearsome. Harry wasn’t sure what it meant, and he wasn’t entirely positive he wanted to know.

There was a silence that stretched long between the three of them. They stood on the balcony of some club. Harry recognised it, if only from passing. The front of the club held red neon letters that spelled S-A-F-E-W-O-R-D in flashing luminosity. If the night hadn’t been pitch black Harry was sure the neon letters wouldn’t have looked so…intimidating. As it was they looked all too menacing, he wasn’t quite sure why. It might have been because he had seen the people who entered and exited the club. Dressed in leather and chains and sometimes hardly dressed at all. It was all a bit overwhelming. As was the silence that fizzed between them.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Riddle spoke. His voice was smooth but deep. Holding a certain lilt that told Harry he had better things to be doing than conversing with Vernon Dursley. “You say you want to sell your nephew, correct?”

Harry didn’t flinch at the words. He knew why his Uncle had sought out the slave master. If not to be rid of the _freak_ entrusted to his care, then to get a few pounds to buy more alcohol with. He frowned when Riddle flicked his eyes down his figure slowly. Taking in the baggy jeans and too-large jacket that had once belonged to his cousin with a sneer. Pinking around the cheeks and feeling embarrassed to be looked at so intently, Harry shifted and licked his lips with a brush of his tongue.

“Yes,” his Uncle replied shortly, sounding uninterested. Harry was certain it had everything to do with his Uncle being intimidated by Riddle and nothing to do with the fact that he was blasé.

Riddle clicked his tongue, took a prowling step forward, and then reached out to take a fistful of Harry’s jacket, tugging the boy from his Uncle’s grip and forward a pace. Dark eyes met with bright green and a measured, stretching, and toothy grin crawled over the man’s face. Making him look, if possible, ten-times more imposing. Harry wanted to untangle himself from Riddle’s hold, to step away, to _run_ away. But, something in the dark gaze made him freeze, made his heart falter and he knew this man wasn’t someone to mess with.

“What makes you think I’d want him?” Riddle asked Vernon.

Harry didn’t turn around to see his Uncle’s reaction to such words, he didn’t need to, for he could hear the spluttering, indignant and unsure. Riddle took no pity on the large man, instead his eyes were fixed solely on Harry. Finally, after much stuttering and huffing Vernon replied, his voice was gruff and uncertain.

“He’s good at chores –”

Riddle cut him off with a glare. “I don’t need slaves for _chores._ ” He spat. “You are acquainted with what I do? Yes?”

Vernon was making a strangled noise in his throat, “He’s a virgin!” He blurted out when Riddle narrowed his glare into something dangerous.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at such an admission. Why would his Uncle feel the need to divulge such information? He wasn’t dumb or dense, but he wasn’t aware his virginity was a good selling strategy. Riddle’s eyes widened imperceptibly, but Harry caught the little glance the man sent him, as if he was seeing him for the first time. “Untried.” He said, more to himself than to Vernon or Harry. His eyes became faraway for a brief pause and then they snapped back into focus. “I could find a virgin anywhere, easily, what makes the boy different?” he demanded to know.

Vernon shifted on the balls of his feet nervously, Harry couldn’t see him but he could hear his weight shuffling about. “He’s underage,” he said almost in a whisper, as if he was sharing a secret with Riddle. Riddle looked pointedly at Harry, making the boy shift much like his Uncle had.

“How old are you?” he asked, abruptly.

Harry wetted his lips, nervous to be addressed all of a sudden. “Seventeen.” He replied.

Something flickered across Riddle’s face, a slow drag of an emotion much like desire and annoyance. Harry wasn’t sure which emotion was more pronounced. “You’ll refer to me as _sir_ in future. I do not tolerate my slaves calling me by my name, first or last, instead you’ll call me Master.”

Harry gaped at the man. Riddle still held his jacket and jostled him a little to get a reply.

“Yes, sir.” Harry muttered, meekly. Unsure why it felt so unusual, yet normal, to address the man in such a way.

“Does this mean you’ll take him?” Vernon spoke up from behind Harry, his voice louder now. More confident.

Riddle sent the bulky man a glare. Vernon shut up quickly, Harry heard his mouth shut with an audible sound, and he was aware, acutely, of the burning look he was receiving from Riddle. “Have you pleasured yourself before?” the lecherous, unexpected question startled Harry. He blushed fitfully and Riddle smirked crookedly down at him. “Yes or no.” He pushed.

Harry didn’t know how to respond, sure he had the answer, but he felt decidedly uncomfortable sharing it with the man and his Uncle. Riddle dragged him closer by the jacket, until Harry was forced to be pressed up against the tall man, his head swam dizzily when he caught the scent of leather.

“Do I have to force the answer from you?” Riddle asked, rhetorically. “Because, I think I’d very much enjoy that.” He added with a leering smile.

Harry tilted his chin up, meeting the obsidian stare with his own. He wouldn’t be intimidated by the man. “Yes, I have.” He said, gritting the words out past his teeth.

Riddle hummed, a noise that was neither good or bad. Harry didn’t know what to make of it. Suddenly he was released, he stumbled away from Riddle on rather shaky legs.

“I’ll take him. How much did you want for him?”

Vernon named his price, Harry watched as the money exchanged hands, it happened quickly, all too quickly, and with a sinking feeling he realised he was now owned by Riddle. He didn’t feel as uncertain as he should have, he was almost relieved that he didn’t have to live with his Uncle anymore.

When the deal was done, Harry was dragged by the wrist up against Riddle’s body, Vernon made a noise in his throat, that could have been a thank you and gave Harry a fleeting, hard look. As if he was telling the boy not to mess up the deal for him. He had gotten the money; he wasn’t about to give it back. Riddle wrapped his arms, surprisingly strongly, around Harry’s narrow waist. Holding him in place. He looked once at Vernon and said, almost deprecatingly, “You may go.”

After Vernon had made a hasty retreat, money clutched in his beefy hand, Riddle shifted and turned Harry around in his hold. Harry frowned up at the man. Catching sight of that manic gleam in his gaze. He didn’t like it.

“Do you know what I do for a living?” Riddle asked, quietly.

“No.”

“ _Sir._ ” Riddle corrected sharply.

Harry bit his bottom lip firmly and shook his head with a little, “No, sir,” escaping his lips.

Riddle pushed the boy away from him but stayed close enough for Harry to smell the leather scent of him. “I am first and foremost a slave master. I take in slaves or buy them and train them. If they misbehave they are punished, if they are good they are rewarded. I am secondly a Dom. I like to dominate submissives and I take pleasure in causing pain.”

Harry knew he blanched. He was well aware of the light-headedness that plagued him. Riddle apparently noticed his unease, he did nothing in putting him out of his unrest.

“I will use you, whip you, spank you, chain you up, and I will take you when I feel the time is right. You are now mine.”

Harry thought it sounded like a threat. A declaration of ownership. And he felt suddenly ill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, it's very tame I know, but I had to explain how Harry got himself into such a lifestyle. The first chapter will be heavy on the sex. Just FYI. ;) Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
